


Stupid Ties

by Baltigoa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Random Sex, Smut, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltigoa/pseuds/Baltigoa
Summary: Fred Weasley has an interesting encounter in the bathrooms late one night at Hogwarts.An old fic. Might rewrite it.





	Stupid Ties

I hate these stupid ties… I always have. 

 

I hurriedly undo the tie around his neck as quickly as I could, my skin tingling as his fingers run down my legs, taking my stockings with them. I groan softly, the soft touches sending goosebumps up my legs. I give up with his tie, having barely loosened the ridiculous item. The boy snickers quietly, his hands leaving my body for just a moment to remove it himself. I watch with bated breath as he throws it across the room and just as easily removes mine, letting it drop softly to the floor.

 

A smile crosses my face now that those dreaded ties are gone. Now there’s no houses between us, no barrier to keep this from happening. I gently use his chin to bring his lips down to mine is a soft kiss, one that deepens with a simple tilt of his head, his lips melting against mine. My hands reach to my chest, excitedly unbuttoning my uniform shirt letting my breasts free from the tight white fabric.

 

His hands moved from my hips up to my chest, his fingers making their way under my bra to flick at my hardened nipples. I let a small moan escape from my lips, rolling my shoulders so the shirt falls onto the floor. The boy pulled away for a minute to remove his own shirt, not bothering with buttons, instead just pulling it over his head to reveal a tough, muscular chest and ripped arms. 

 

I smirk, “So this is what a Beater looks like shirtless, I’m starting to like Quidditch more and more.” He grins and leans down to nibble my neck, leaving a good sized hickey on my pale skin, before grabbing onto my ass and lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his slim waist as he carries me over to the large circle of sinks, setting me down on the edge of one. I keep my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him against me, my chest pressed against his as he reaches behind me to unhook my bra, the strapless item falling into my lap, exposing my breasts to the cool evening air. A soft moan flows from my lips as a gentle breeze brushes over my perky nipples. 

 

“A-aahh~” I moan happily, leaning back and closing my eyes to enjoy the sensation as the boy watches me, an obvious bulge forming between us. I use my hips to rub my clothed pussy over his hard bulge, making him groan in excitement. He takes a tight grip on my hips bringing me hard against him, a gasp escaping my throat and he uses the opportunity to kiss my, sticking his tongue into my mouth, tangling it with my own. I reach in between us to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers, using my legs to pull them off. He pulls away from the kiss and let out a playful growl “Someone’s excited.” I smile and rub my pussy against the bulge in his… lion printed underwear. I almost laugh at the sight. “Gryffs really do get into ‘house pride’, don’t the-”

 

I’m cut off by his strong hands taking hold of my wrists and pinning them to the mirror behind the sink, making me gasp at the touch of the cold surface to my bare skin. “And I guess Slytherins really do like to tease.” he whispers in my ear before kissing down my neck and down to my right breast, making his way to my nipple, flicking it with his tongue before pulling it with his teeth lightly. I moan loudly in response, making him smirk and do it again, before circling his lips around it and sucking slowly. I can feel my thong moisten in excitement as I push my hips into his. 

 

His hands move away from my wrists to tug at my uniform skirt, so I lift my hips, letting him pull it and my thong off without ripping them. Groaning, I reluctantly unhook my legs from his waist, allowing him to remove the last articles of clothing from my body. 

 

Cold air moves over my bare body, my pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight that shines in through the window. He takes a small step back and stares at me for a moment, a giddy grin on his face. “You’re beautiful…” He whispers, his words barely audible, but still they brought a blush to my cheeks. I open my mouth to respond, but words seemed to have abandoned me as I sit there, naked and cheeks a bright pink. He gently takes my chin in his hand and pulls my lips to his in a soft kiss. His other hand glides smoothly over my skin, as if memorizing the shape of my body. I run my hands down his muscular chest, tracing his abs with my fingers, going lower until I reach the edge of his boxers… Those fucking red and gold lion boxers. I hook my fingers onto the elastic band and pull them down… 

 

And damn....

 

I pull away from the kiss, biting my lip as I admire his package. ‘Shit… Is that going to fit…’ I think to myself. He kisses my cheek and asks quietly, “Are you ready?” For the moment, I can only nod. He smiles and helps me lean back comfortably, spreading my thighs with his hips. I pull in a deep breath, preparing myself for him. He slowly guides his large member to my pussy, taking a moment to rub the tip against my clit, a pleasured moan escaping my lungs. I relax, getting my body ready for him to fill me. The last thing I hear in that second is “I’m ready to Slytherin.”

 

And in that moment, all air escaped my lungs. He slides himself inside my wet pussy as i reach out to hold onto his back, my nails digging into his skin. I can barely hear the gasp of pleasure from  him as he enters me. I feel him push farther into me, filling me. My toes curl as he starts to pull out, then thrusts back in, a cry of pleasure erupting from me. He’s slow and gentle at first, allowing me to pick up his rhythm. 

 

He kisses me and takes hold of my waist. “Let’s move this to the floor.” he murmurs in my ear. I nod in agreement, unable to speak from sheer pleasure. I can feel him smile against my neck, his long eyelashes tickling my cheek. He thrusts deep inside me, eliciting a loud cry of ecstasy from me, before lifting me from the sink and lowering me to cold floor. I shiver as my naked back and buttocks hit the frigid tiles. I feel my long black curls fan out on the floor around me.

 

I let out a whine as he pulls out and moves so that he’s kneeling over me.”You look beautiful…” He whispers to seemingly no one. I stare up at him, unsure of how to respond “I want to try something. I think you’ll like it.” Gently, he takes hold of my knees, hooking them over his shoulders, my ass lifted off the floor. He positions the tip of his cock at my entrance and thrust into my pussy once again, thrusting harder and faster than he had before, this new position letting him go deeper into me, hitting my g-spot with every thrust. I cry out in ecstasy, the position leaving me unable to move my hips with him, leaving me at his mercy. His hands busied themselves by roaming up my body, travelling from my hips to my wrists, stopping only to pinch my hardened nipples, before returning to their exploration, ending with him pinning my wrists above my head.

 

No guy has every tried to dominate like this before, and honestly, I love it. 

 

His thrusts quicken as I feel my body tighten, ready for my desired release. “I- I’m going to cum…” He grins and kisses me roughly. “Me too.” He hurries his pace, adjusting me so he can go deeper, driving me closer to the edge. “Aa-aaaah! Oh Merlin!” I cry out, orgasming around his cock. “Oh shit…” I lay beneath him, catching my breath as I ride out my orgasm on his continuous thrusts until I feel him swelling inside me.

 

“Crap! “ He groans, releasing inside of me with one last thrust. I curse under my breath, knowing this will lead to problems later. 

 

He pulls out slowly and lays besides me on the cold floor, shuddering as I had earlier. “Cold huh?” I mutter, staring up at the mural on the ceiling.. “Yeah..” he whispers back. I feel him wrap an arm around my waist and pull me into his chest. His extremely warm chest. I find myself nuzzling closer to him, tangling my legs with his. 

 

“So, how’d you like my chamber of secrets?” I ask, laughing loudly. He lets out the most exasperated noise, burying his face in my hair as he mutters incoherent nonsense. When he finally emerges from my long locks, he’s laughing erratically. “Merlin’s beard that was a bad pun…” He manages to spit out. “Please, leave the jokes to me, cutie…” He kisses my forehead, making me let out a girlish giggle.

 

For awhile, we just lay there in each other’s embrace, until I realize I don’t even know the guy’s name. “I uh, never got your name…” I whisper. 

 

He chuckles and whispers in my ear “It’s Fred. Fred Weasley.”


End file.
